


reunited and it feels so good

by ceruleancats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Supernatural 15x19 Fix-it, Supernatural Finale Fix-It, dean confesses gay love and does NOT go directly to superhell, dean is a bit of a drama queen, sam and jack are also there but have like one line each, writing spn for the first time for the girls and the gays that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleancats/pseuds/ceruleancats
Summary: They get Cas back.Of course they do. The new God is basically their adopted son, for G—fuck’s sake, and Jack is more than willing to make Cas the exception to his whole “hands off” approach once Dean mentions, hey, seems like whoever has the God juice can yank people out of the Empty, so could you do us all a solid?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	reunited and it feels so good

**Author's Note:**

> I have several other fics that I want to be writing right now, but since the supernatural writers apparently wouldn't know how to write a decent finale if it bit them in the ass, here we are. I know there's probably a million variations on this being posted as I speak, but here's my take. Enjoy (hopefully more than you enjoyed the finale, which for me was not at all :)))))

They get Cas back.

Of course they do. The new God is basically their adopted son, for G—fuck’s sake, and Jack is more than willing to make Cas the exception to his whole “hands off” approach once Dean mentions, hey, seems like whoever has the God juice can yank people out of the Empty, so could you do us all a solid? 

Jack smiles and says, “Of course, Dean,” and okay, yeah, it’s a little fucking scary that a three(?)-year-old who kind of thinks of him as a father even though Dean’s fucked up that relationship several times is now Supreme Lord of the Universe, but then Jack raises his hand in that little vertical-palm goodbye and melts into nothing and in his place is Cas, looking the same as ever with his dumb trenchcoat and his stupid twisted-backwards tie, and before Dean can have a single coherent thought his legs are already moving swiftly forward and his arms are throwing themselves around Cas.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says softly, a little muffled, since his head is sort of buried in Dean’s jacket at the moment. 

“You stupid son of a bitch, why would you—” Dean starts, but that’s not at all what he wants to be saying right now; he takes a deep (shuddering) breath and pulls back, leaving a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

Somewhere at the edge of his awareness, he can sense Sam staring silently at them, but honestly, it doesn’t fucking matter at this point that he has an audience. He should’ve said this so damn long ago, and Sam almost certainly knows already, so Dean opens his mouth and— 

“You don’t have to say anything, Dean,” Cas says, avoiding his eyes. “I know you don’t feel the same way, and I understand completely—”

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean says sharply, and Cas’s mouth clicks shut in an instant and his eyes shoot up to meet Dean’s, and the mixture of hope and fear and resignation in them makes Dean sick to his stomach, because does Cas really think—? But of course he does, because Dean’s never said it, only “buddy” and “pal” and “you’re our brother, Cas,” and why can’t he fucking get the words out, those three little words with their three little syllables that he’s been cradling curled up on his tongue for years and swallowing every time he speaks.

“Cas,” he repeats, because that’s all he seems to be capable of saying at the moment. “I, uh. Everything was happening...so fast, and by the time I processed what you were saying you were already—um. What I’m trying to say is...I feel the same way.”

“You…” Cas says slowly, almost disbelieving. Then, suddenly, his face falls. “Right, of course, you love me as a brother. I, well, I meant my confession in a...romantic manner, and I can see how perhaps I didn’t make that clear enough. My apologies, Dean.”

“Cas, no,” Dean says, and he can’t help the tear that creeps out of his eye and slips down his cheek. And then, in a rush, before he has the chance to chicken out like he has so many times before: “I mean, I love you, too. I’m _in_ love with you. In a, uh, romantic way.”

Cas just stares at him for a second, completely blank faced, which is, well, beyond nerve-wracking. Because maybe romance means something different to angels, right, and maybe Dean’s been misinterpreting things the whole time, and oh God—uh, Jack—what if he’s fucked up what he has with Cas _again_ right after getting him back.

But then Cas’s face softens, and his eyes light up with a glimmer of hope, and he says, “You...do?”

“Yeah, I do. And I’m so fucking sorry it took me so long to say it.” Dean wipes his face with the hand that’s not on Cas’s shoulder in a way he hopes is discrete but definitely isn’t.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asks him gently, and Dean smiles and closes his eyes and opens them again, tears dancing on his eyelashes and making his vision blurry, and says, “I think I am now, actually.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Cas smiles in return, and Dean tightens his grip on Cas’s shoulder, feeling the smooth-rough fabric of the trenchcoat and the solid weight beneath it because Cas is alive and here and real, and this is _happening_.

Dean opens his mouth, but Cas beats him to the punch again.

“Dean,” he says, “I’m not entirely sure I know the proper etiquette for this, given my only prior experience with romance ended in my temporary death, but...may I kiss you?”

And damn, somehow Dean’s suddenly too breathless to say anything, and all he can do is nod enthusiastically before Cas leans forward and presses his lips against Dean’s. 

Why the hell _had_ he waited this long again, he thinks wildly, before his brain becomes completely occupied with the sensation of kissing the angel who he’s in love with and who’s in love with him.

Behind Dean, Sam’s broken his respectful silence and is now crowing gleefully, something about “finally, I knew it, Jody owes me 20 bucks, blah blah blah,” and all the people walking down the street that Jack un-dusted are probably staring, but it doesn’t fucking matter because all Dean can think now is, I’m free, and Cas, Cas, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> and then Cas and Dean go back to the bunker and Sam goes to find Eileen and they all live happily ever after and no one ever speaks the godforsaken phrase "vampire mimes" because FUCK THAT it's my canon now.


End file.
